Trying to Forget
by PopeAssociates
Summary: Liv returning home and trying to Forget. A one shot. AU Olitz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: I don't know what this was about but it was on my mind and I had a little insomnia so this is what hit the page. It may make sense it may not either way.. Enjoy.._**

* * *

She was sitting at the bar running her finger along the rim of her margarita glass. She had lost count of what number drink was on, all she knew is that she wanted to forget. Forget. Yes, she didn't want to remember the last 24 hrs since she had come back from overseas to surprise her fiancé, only to find that he was busy with some bitch in her bed, in the house they shared. She wanted to pretend that the last six months that she had been away and sending him money to pay bills and to save, that he wasn't blowing it on cheap investments and expensive gifts for his little sluts. She didn't want to think about the little hints that she should have caught on to as time passed, like the creditor that called and left a message that she was behind on her car note or the the bank calling to ask if she had just made questionable purchase in south Florida.

She had believed his excuses and allowed him to make the biggest fool out of her but she loved him or at least she thought she did. What did she know about love? They had met when she was already well established and he was up and coming in his fathers company. He seemed like a good guy, but something had always seemed off about him. His eyes. Her gut always had a strange feeling when it came to him but she ignored and pursued a relationship with him anyway. She fell for him quicker than she would like to admit, she always was a sucker for love. Her weakness. Her father warned her that her heart was too big and in her line of work that could be very dangerous but she continued to love and pursue love anyway. Trust your gut Liv, trust your instincts they will never steer you wrong, her father would always tell her those two things and she would always nod in agreement to get him to be quiet but she never really listened.

Now here she was alone, heartbroken and very tipsy in a small bar in Pensacola, Fla. short fifteen thousand dollars. She chuckled, because it wasn't even about the money, she didn't need it but she had lost a guy that she thought she loved, someone she gave her all to and now she was once again.._alone. _She had come to the conclusion that maybe she was destined to be alone. She had a week off before she had to be back at work in Key West and she had no idea how to spend the time now that there was no one here for her anymore. She signaled for the bartender and ordered a shot of tequila. Forget, that was the theme for the night.

She felt someone brush her shoulder as she set her shot glass down and she turned and glared at them ready to go off but when she met his eyes she was at a loss for words. She just continued to glare at him hoping that the words would come back to her, but they never did.

"Hi, my apologies Ms...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said with a crooked smile as he held his hand out to her.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to learn her name and turned back to face the bartender and tapped her shot glass twice on the counter to signal she wanted another one. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her head and it took everything in her not to turn and face him again. She didn't have time for another guy, for another heart ache. Forget. She thought about forgetting again and then it clicked in her brain. Maybe he could help her forget, her friend Abby did always say the best way to get over one guy was to get under another. She grabbed one of the two shots the bartender placed in front of her and slid the other one over to him.

"I can't say that I would feel comfortable taking this shot from you without knowing your name first." He said leaning in close to her.

He was persistent, she liked that. "Olivia." She spoke without thinking, she never gave her real name in bars but for some reason she felt like it was ok with him. She smiled and asked, "And you are?"

"Fitz." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Fitz." She placed her hand in his and she immediately noticed the ruggedness of his hands and it made her wonder what he did for a living. She wouldn't ask because she really didn't care. He intrigued her and she felt like he could very well help her forget and tonight that was all that mattered. She lifted the glass to her lips and nodded for him to grab his and he did and they took a shot together, both shaking their heads after trying to shake away the burn deep in their throats.

"You are very beautiful Olivia." He whispered next to her ear. "I couldn't help but notice that you got a head start on me so give me a minute to catch up."

She watched as he order five more shots of tequila and downed them within minutes of each other. She loved the way his v-neck clung to his body leaving little to the imagination of what was underneath. His five o'clock shadow and his perfectly moussed hair made it hard to tell who he might have been in the daytime. His look could fit a number of professions. It doesn't matter, she reminded herself as she continued to watch him.

"You like to stare don't you?"

"Maybe.." She said so seductively that she surprised herself. The liquor must really be settling in she thought to herself. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Fitz asked in a confused tone.

"Surely you didn't come over here just to show me your shot taking skills and make small talk." She pulled a couple hundred dollar bills out of her wallet and placed them on the counter. "So are you ready or are you going to sit here and pretend like you were interested in conversation only?" She didn't wait on his response, she just kept walking to the exit and out the door as she started to call a cab.

"It took you long enough." She teased when she heard him exit the bar behind her.

"Oh yeah?" He said grabbing her by the arm and pressing her up against the wall.

He leaned in close and she thought she was going come right there on the side walk outside of the bar in public. He pressed his lips onto hers causing her knees to temporarily go weak and she was grateful for the wall behind her. She felt his his hands running down her sides and moved her hands to his hair, she ran her fingers through it and it was softer than she imagined, nicer even. He pulled back and she looked up at him with questioning eyes and it wasn't until he tilted his head to the side that she heard it. The cab she had called had arrived and was honking his horn at her very obnoxiously. She blushed and grabbed his hand pulling him with her into the back seat.

"Your place or mine?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Mine." Olivia wasn't the type to pick up guys and she knew enough to know that it wasn't a good idea to go to a strangers house in the middle of the night. She gave the cabbie a hundred dollar bill and told him to hurry.

He shrugged and pulled her to straddle his lap, kissing and biting her neck as she pulled and tugged hair. It didn't take long for them to get to her hotel and she had to peel herself off of him long enough so that they could get out of the cab. She stumbled on to the pavement and grabbed a hold of his arm using him as a balance while she slipped her heels on. They walked in the lobby hand in hand like two lovers that had returned from a date that had run late and into to the early morning. As soon as the elevator shut she pushed him hard against the wall and crashed her lips on his. She was growing impatient with the wait to get to her room, she wanted him so bad and she didn't even know why, well besides his obvious good looks and great body.

"Liv, slow down, we are almost there."

The elevator dinged and she pushed him into the wall playfully before walking out switching her hips making sure he got a full view her backside in her skirt. She heard his breath hitch and she smirked. It took her a minute to find but she eventually found her room key and quickly swiped them inside. She walked to set her things down but before she reaches the table in the middle of the room Fitz is behind her tossing her clutch on the floor and turning her to face him.

"How do you want it?" He asked inches from her mouth.

"Huh?" Olivia was confused by the question, was she that drunk or did he leave apart of the question out.

"How do you want me to fuck you Olivia?" He growled against her neck. "What else would I be talking about? Do you want it rough against the table, hard against the door or do you want me to make love you? Make you forget the jerk that broke your heart?"

She looked up and for the first time she actually _looked _into his eyes, even in the dimly lit room she could see that he was broken just like she was, maybe not to the same extent that she was but he was broken. Feeling that she could show him better than actually telling him, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. He walked them slowly back to the bed and she felt him lift her then gently place her on the soft comforter. He pulled her shirt off and hovered over her a moment before taking his off too, he undressed her and himself discarding their clothing on the floor beside them. He moved his hands in-between her legs and slowly moved his fingers in and out of her making sure she was ready. Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip as she failed miserably to suppress the moans escaping her mouth.

"You are beautiful."

He said it so softly, with so much feeling that she felt like he might have almost meant it. He rolled a condom over his hard erection and lined himself up with her, she bit her lip in anticipation. She closed her eyes and winced a bit as he pressed deep within her, it had been six months and it took her a minute to adjust to his size and she felt every inch of him as he pushed through her tight walls. He stopped and when she opened her eyes he was looking at her like she was someone that mattered to him, someone that he cared about. He rubbed the side of her face gently and leaned down kissing her as he began to slowly move his hips again. She felt a her stomach flutter and her whole body felt like it was on fire, this was different. This wasn't just sex, this wasn't just a bar hook up, it was..no she wouldn't say it..it couldn't be..

"I love you Olivia." He said as he shifted one of her legs wider and completely filled her up. She gasped and she didn't know if it was because of how deep he was or because he had just said he loved her, either way, she was having the most sensual sex that she had had in..she couldn't even remember how long. He leaned down and she leaned up to meet his lips but he passed her mouth and sucked hard on her neck. How did he know that was her spot, she wondered as she wrapped one of her around his waist pulling him closer. "Say it Liv..tell me you love me."

"I love you Fitz." She breathlessly into his ear as she started lifting her waist meeting him thrust for thrust. He could have asked her rob a bank and she would have done it and as crazy as saying I love you to a complete stranger was, it felt right with him. He smiled and she swore she saw a gleam in his eye as he sped up his movements bringing them both quickly to their climax. Her whole body shook as her orgasm rocked through to her core. She dug her nails deep into his back and bit down on her collar bone.

They laid there for a moment enjoying the feeling of being connected to someone. He slowly pulled out of her and took the condom off and threw it in the trash. He pulled his boxers on before walking to the bathroom wetting one of the small towels and wiping off the inside of her thighs and surrounding areas. Who is this guy? She wondered. No one had ever taken the time to make sure she was clean after sex, they always tossed a towel at her and expected her to do it herself. She thanked him and grabbed a shirt from her suitcase puling it on. He got in the bed and lifted the blanket for her to join him. She moved underneath the covers an gave him a soft kiss before turning over and allowing him to spoon her from behind. She allows him to pull her close and wrap his arm tight around her waist. They lay like this for awhile neither speaking but both awake. She starts to drift when he speaks, startling her.

"I may not remember this in the morning but I do love you Olivia. I don't know why or how but I can feel it, like I have been searching for something my whole life and tonight I found it.." He whispers in the darkness.

She wasn't sure how to respond, her mind was screaming **_red flag Liv, red flag,_** but after what they had just shared she needed to follow her heart, follow her gut and she did, for the first time. "I love you to Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure this is probably a jumbled mess from my brain but hopefully it can clear my thoughts ****enough to get to my other stories. If you like it let me know or even if you didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: In another haze of insomnia Pt.2 of this one shot happened..I hope it makes sense lol**_

* * *

Olivia was awakened by her alarm going off at five thirty. It was the usual time that she woke up to start her day. She reached over and silenced the alarm and as she tried to get up she felt firm hand tighten on her waist pulling her back to bed.

"Not yet Liv, I'm not ready to leave you, lay with me a little bit longer please."

Olivia felt chills all over at the amount of need in his voice. Could he really be sincere? After they drifted off the first time she was awakened a few hours later by kisses on her neck and collar bone which led to another round of love making. The second time was even more surreal than the first time. The 'I love yous' flowed freely throughout and the kisses became slower, deeper, both of them got lost in the passion of each other. Now it was morning and she was nowhere near hung over, she actually felt perfectly fine.

She wasn't drunk, she still wanted him but her body wanted to go for a run more. She had a routine, wake up, run, shower then eat breakfast before work, it was what she was trained to do. A one night stand, no matter how great, wouldn't throw off her schedule. She rolled over in his arms and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry but-" She started.

"You don't have to.." He gave her a faint smile. "I understand. Of course you didn't.." He trailed off as he sat up and looked around the room for his clothes in the dark.

"Of course I didn't what?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows, genuinely interested in what he was going to say.

"It's nothing, forget it." He tried to get up and she grabbed his hand.

"Say what you are trying to say Fitz."

"So you do remember me?" He asked and she swears she can see his eyes light up in through the darkness.

"Why would you think I didn't? I was tipsy but nowhere near drunk."

"I don't know..you said sorry and I figured either you didn't remember or you regretted what happened."

She searched his eyes for a second trying to figure out what exactly he was expecting from her.

"Actually I was going to tell you that I run religiously every morning and I'm sorry I couldn't hang out longer." His face dropped and she rush to finish her sentence. "And I was wondering if you either wanted to come with or wait for me?" She asked shyly.

"Really?" She saw the life return to his body as he smiled brightly. "I would love to run but I don't have any clothes."

She rolled over off of the bed and turned on the lamp on the table near on the other side of the room and pulled her suitcase in front of her grabbing a some shorts and throwing them at him. "His loss."

"I'm not wear another man's running shorts."

"Relax, they are brand new. He never had the chance to see them, let alone wear them." She lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and threw it to side as she searched for her sports bra. She found it and pulled it on along with her shorts stopping when she noticed him staring. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him as she tied her shoes.

"Everything." He stood and she was unconsciously licked her lips at the way the running shorts showed off his muscular legs. She swallowed hard when he grabbed her hand and pulled her up wrapping his arms low on her waist with his thumbs rubbing circles on her lower back. "You have to run in this." He whispered next to her ear.

"What..huh?..umm why?" She struggled with her words, it was hard to focus with him so close.

"If I have to run without a shirt, surely you can run in your sports bra."

She looked up into his eyes, her mouth parted to protest but the words never came. Instead she surprised him, and herself, when she leaned up and kissed him. He stood there for a moment not reacting so she placed her hand on the side of his face pulling him into her and when he did react she was barely able to stand; luckily he had never removed his hands from her waist.

He stopped the kiss and they gazed into each others eyes both allowing their breathing to come back to normal before moving. He lightly kissed her nose and said, "Everything." Before moving back to the edge of the bed and putting on the tennis shoes that he had worn the night before.

She shook her head and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before stretching in the open area in the room.

"Can I help? "

"Do you really want to help or are you trying to copp a feel?" She teased.

"Ha ha very funny." He replied as he pushed her gently onto her back and lifting on of her legs pressing it to her chest. "How does that feel?"

She could hear him talking but her mind was so clouded by the warmth of his hands on her legs that she couldn't make out the words he was saying. It wasn't until he stopped, let go of her leg and stared down at her that she realized she had completely zoned out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, let's go." She said hopping up and running to the door. He didn't immediately get up but when she turned the handle he quickly followed behind her.

"Wait, leave those here." She looked at him confusingly when he pulled the headphones out of her hand. "I'm a talker, it makes the running bearable for me."

"You are lucky you are a guest and I was raised with manners." She laughed before placing her headphones on the table.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel she couldn't help but notice all of the weird looks she was getting from the staff and some of the patrons. They kept giving her these expressions like they were trying to tell her something but she didn't understand what. She shrugged and grabbed Fitz's hand and pulled him to the elevator. He didn't seemed fazed by the weird attention, in fact she thought she saw him smile a little harder as they made their way to their destination.

"Did the people in the lobby seem a bit..off to you?" She asked when they were safely in her room.

"They seemed a little obsessed but who could blame them with what you are wearing?" He kneeled in front of her and helped her remove her shoes.

"I could have done that myself-"

"Shh." Before she could finish his lips were on hers and she was being lifted off of the chair that she was sitting on and moved to the bed. He broke their kiss and when she looked in his eyes he had a different look from last night, she couldn't place it but she felt the intensity all through her body. He looked familiar, she racked her brain to try and remember where she had seen him before but his hand on the inside of her thigh pushed her thoughts away and she leaned up to capture his lips but he moved back and shook his head 'no'. "Turn over."

She was nervous and she didn't even know why. She had had sex in almost every position before and she was definitely not new to doggy style but with him things were different..more intense. "Are you scared?" His deep voice broke her from her thoughts and she swallowed hard biting her bottom lip before shaking her hear 'no'. "Then turn over."

She did as she was told. Her body shivered when he blew cool air on her back before placing sloppy kisses down to the small star tattoo on her lower back. He ran his fingers over it lightly and the butterflies that were in her stomach the night before returned. He pulled her running shorts down and off of her body, pushing his off before moving back over her.

"You knew what you were doing wearing those short ass shorts." He hissed, grabbing a hand full of her behind and squeezing. He used his knee to open her legs wider as he moved one of his hands under her stomach and inched it towards her center. "Did you enjoy teasing me?"

"Mmm.." She moaned as he slipped his finger deep inside of her. As quickly as he added it he removed it and before she could protest her entered her fully from behind. She yelled out into the pillow in front of her but even it couldn't contain her screams as he moved vigorously in and out of her. It wasn't the sweet lovemaking from the night before, it was hard, it was rough but it was so deliciously good. She felt herself getting close when he started to slow down and she was confused. "Fitz, baby I'm so close don't stop." She breathed heavily.

He roughly pulled her head to the side a devoured her lips as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of her. He stops his movements at looks down at her, "I Love you." She opens her mouth to say it back and he turns away, when he looks back she sees the same look she saw earlier but this time it was sadder. He pulled out of her, pulls her up on her knees and presses her into the wall in front of them.

"Don't say it." He breathes onto the side of her neck before moving inside of her again. She's moaning loudly as she bites down on her lip to keep from screaming out. She wasn't used to this, it was becoming too much. "What's wrong Livvie? He doesn't give it to you rough sometimes?" Her eyes fluttered open as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to turn and look at him, to let him see her but he pressed her further into into the wall. "You would think with that huge..that huge ass ring he got you that he would have you at his mercy every chance he got." He moved his hand to rub her clit and she could no longer hold on, she crumbled in his his arms as he spilled himself inside of her up from behind and bit down on her shoulder.

They sunk down onto the mattress and caught their breath. She intertwined their fingers before speaking. "I'm sorry you saw that but.." She broke off looking up at the ceiling keeping the tears that threatened to fall at bay. "..but he didn't even spend his own money on it. I found out recently that he had wrongfully used his work credit card card to purchase it. I wasn't even important enough to him for him to spend his own money on my engagement ring..how pathetic is that?"

"I'm sorry Livvie..I didn't..I just saw it and I got..I guess I got jealous. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She wordlessly led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She tried her hardest to wash the hurt and brokenness off of the both of them. After twenty minutes and a round of slow, sensual lovemaking they sat at the table in the middle of the room while she ordered room service.

"That will be all." She said into the receiver. "Umm no, I don't need any help, the food will be all. Yes I am sure." She stated before hanging up. "I am definitely leaving a horrible review when I leave this place."

"Why is that Livvie?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Well Fitz, " She got up from her chair and moved on his lap. "They are weird here and give me a bad vibe."

He kissed the side of her neck and leaned to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure it is just them?"

She was unsure of what he meant and the devious smile that he was wearing made her stomach queasy. She started to question him when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She yelled, her eyes still trained on Fitz.

"Room service."

She hopped up and walked backwards from him towards the door. He smiled and she smiled back before turning around and opening it.

"Here is your food ma'am. " The guy at the door said and she cocked her head to side as she tried to figure out why he looked so nervous.

"Are you not going to bring it in?" She turned and pointed inside towards the table where Fitz sat.

"Uhh sure." She guy said nervously as he walked further into the room shaking and rattling the tray with every step.

"Look," She snatched the tray from him and placed it on the table. "Just go and you can forget about a tip." She walked back over to close the door and another man was there just as nervous as the first one as he held out the paper for her to grab. She snatched it then slammed the door in his face.

"Anything good in there today?" He asked as he took a bite of his toast.

She sat across him and opened up the paper, not even a moment later she closed the paper and smiled sweetly at him. "Nope, not at all." She was a master at hiding her emotions when under distress. She ate breakfast and even engaged in conversation with him like she hadn't just seen his picture in the 'WANTED' column of the Pensacola Times newspaper.

She waited for him to go to the bathroom before quickly moving to her suitcase in search of her 9mm but she couldn't find it. How could she not recognize him? She chastised herself mentally. He had been on their list for over a year and instead of bring him in she let him fuck her, both figuratively and literally. Now she knew why everyone in the hotel was looking at her strangely. What was it about him that made her forget all of her training, miss all of the red flags? "Focus." She mumbled to herself as she continued to search her bag. She had to have packed it, she carried it with her everywhere.

"Looking for this Livvie?" She turned around slowly to a smiling Fitz pointing her own weapon at her.

"Shit." She mumbled, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. If she made it out of this alive she promised herself that the next time she _tried to forget_ it would be in a group setting.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I didn't expect it to go this way but this is where my mind led me. Let me know what you thought..**


End file.
